Circumstances
by Adi Black
Summary: Chance is a daily part of our life. What are the odds of Vlad having to stay at the Fentons, in Danny's room, while his house is being fumigated? What are the odds he isn't telling the whole truth? VladxDanny fluff and sex. Gift fic.


This is a gift fic for my wonderful reviewer Martel for sticking with me throughout all of Paranoia and my rambles and breakdowns in my journal!

VladxDanny this time. In my words it's cute, sexy, funny, a bit cliche, mucho fluffy, and just plain sweet. Also M for a reason.

It may seem a little rushed, but hey, I did what I could with what I had. If they seem OOC it's because I haven't watched Danny Phantom in ages either.

Anyway, hopefully you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

edit: I replaced this fic because Martel, dear, dear Martel noticed that I _didn't_ notice a few italicizing issues. Thank you for that. Anyway, now please enjoy!

(.)

Vlad Masters was not like other men. He was a multi-billionaire for one thing whereas others were nowhere near that. He was also a genius inventor with a long reach into other promising technological advances. There were other things people knew about him that set him apart from other men, but there was one thing that everyone did not know that was even more different than those things.

He was part ghost.

Some may scoff at that notion. How could one be part ghost? Wouldn't you have to be dead, or undead? The only thing that works for is vampires and zombies and everyone knows those aren't real, so why, _how_ could anyone be part ghost.

There are those, though, who know it is possible. That ghosts honestly _do_ exist and appear on a horribly regular basis to terrorize innocent mortals. The city of Amity Park knows many things that others swear aren't true are real. They would not take the possibility of being half-ghost to be impossible, in fact they would probably embrace it.

Unfortunately one couple would probably embrace it to the point of dissecting the poor soul that it happened to and not let them see the light of day again.

That couple had two children, a daughter and a son. The daughter was older, more philosophical and intelligent than the others in her family. She was loyal and tried to do what she thought best for everyone, even if it really _wasn't_ for the best.

The son seemed average, or perhaps a bit below average. A semi-normal teen with average to bad grades and a strange disposition on life. Mostly out of the social radar, except for something to pound, he liked to keep to his two closest friends, a goth and a techno-geek. There was something about him, though. Something that made Vlad gravitate toward him from the first time he heard about him. Something that made him not like other teens.

When Vlad had invited the boys parents over for a reunion he had been even more different, more special, than he had even dreamed of.

The boy was half-ghost too.

(.)

Danny Fenton was not like other teens. For one he seemed to be a bully magnet, someone kids thought would be easy to push around and teachers chose not to notice. He had the oddest pair of friends and they didn't seem to have anything in common other than liking to laze about. There was something else about him, though. Something only a handful of people knew about that made him different, special.

He was part ghost.

The people of Amity Park were quite used to ghosts showing up and terrorizing them, but one day a new ghost, just a boy, showed up and fought one off for them. A ghost, fighting another ghost, for _them?_ At first they couldn't believe it. Why would someone do something like that? It turned into an almost Spider-Man-esque scene, the hated hero, but after awhile they came to accept, even adore him.

Unfortunately his fame came with something he hadn't expected.

There was a couple, his parents actually, who wanted to see the ghost boy. Up close and personal, under a bright light, strapped to a table with dissecting tools on a nice little sanitary table off to the side.

Of course they didn't know the ghost boy was their son, or even that he was different from the other ghosts. Danny didn't want to tell them, especially after they had told him their plans for The Ghost Boy. Really he thought his parents were good people, just a little odd. The people they knew were odd too, for example their old college buddy.

From what he gathered there had been an accident with them involving their friend and something had happened, but no one knew what. Apparently after college he had become rich and famous and Danny had finally seen him at a reunion he went to with his parents.

There was something even more different about him, though, when they had finally met.

He was half-ghost too.

(.)

"Thank you for letting me stay here Maddie, Jack." Vlad said, setting a suitcase down as Danny watched him suspiciously from the top of the stairs.

"No problem, any time!" Jack said loudly, "Anytime!"

Danny snorted as he watched his fathers antics and went to his room, careful not to slam it behind him. 'Fumigation' his ass. As if Vlad would even allow one fly inside his mansion, let alone enough for him to have to stay somewhere else a few days. Danny was sure the other man was planning something.

It was weird this time though. Usually Vlad would hire some other ghosts to do his dirty work but this time he had come in person. Sure, he could just want to talk but Danny didn't think that was likely. Some people would say he was paranoid or self-centered how he suspected Vlad came to see _him_ but he really was certain.

He sighed, sitting at him computer. He didn't turn it on, it was too late at night, but he sat and leaned on the desk anyway thinking. He decided to tell his friends tomorrow and see what they thought. Danny was still somehow uncomfortable with Vlad staying there but he told himself at least his parents and sister were there too.

As he thought about his sister he remembered how Jazz had scowled when Vlad had showed up out of the blue. Not even his parents had known the man was coming but they had accepted it. Jazz had exclaimed in protest when their parents had offered to let him stay in Danny's room, but they had overruled her in one of their few parent-like moments. Danny hadn't even been able to say anything but the look Vlad gave him was anything but friendly.

On second thought, it may have been a bit _too_ friendly.

"Your mattress is over there." Danny said glumly, pointing to where he had set up the makeshift bed per his parents orders.

Vlad raised an eyebrow and said, "What? I don't get a bed?"

Danny was silent for a moment, wondering if there was more to what he said than what came out of his mouth and said cautiously, "There's only one bed, and it's _mine_."

"How selfish," Vlad chuckled and Danny wished again that the older man wasn't staying in his room. It made him decidedly uncomfortable.

What made him the most uncomfortable, though, was the fact he was uncomfortable in the first place. There was no real reason for it. Sure, he had a reason to be a little edgy since his arch-nemesis would be sleeping a few feet away, but it was more than that. Danny suppressed the urge to show his inner feelings in random expressional gestures and settled for sitting down on his bed a little more forcefully than usual and let out a soft breath.

Vlad watched him from the other side of the room. He had made a habit of observing the younger boy recently. He told himself it was all for the sake of knowing him better, knowing his _fighting style _better, but if anyone else knew about it he was sure they would call him a stalker. A pedophile. A creep.

Shaking his head of those last few childish thoughts he turned back to his 'bed' not noticing as Danny glance at him. Vlad didn't know the boy was 'observing' him as well. Or that he was confusing him beyond all reason. Danny was sure he was a normal heterosexual male, but with Vlad around something strange seemed to happen. He would get...thoughts, about what might happen if they really didn't hate each other.

Now that he thought about it that was probably why he was so uncomfortable, it was his own thoughts doing!

Unable to resist slapping his hand across his face that time Danny got Vlads attention that time with the sound.

"Are you all right?" Vlad asked with concern, unsure about what had just occurred.

"I'll be fine," was the muffled response.

Vlad of course didn't believe him but didn't say anything so they sunk back into silence again. Deciding there was nothing better to do for the time being, and since it was late at night Vlad went to his mattress and sat down, opening the bag he had brought with him and taking out a small electronic device of some kind. Danny didn't recognize it but he figured it had to be a phone or something.

As the silence stretched into awkwardness Danny finally asked, "So, uh, why did you come here?"

"My house is being fumigated." Vlad said blandly and Danny sighed.

"I mean the real reason."

Vlad glanced up from the device and seeing the look on Dannys face let out a small sigh before putting it away. "I wanted to see you. Talk to you, there are some things that need to be brought up."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "And you couldn't have just randomly appeared one day, _during_ the day to talk to me? You had to lie to my parents and stay here for a few days?"

"It was my way of making sure you wouldn't run off."

"Run off?" Danny repeated, his heart rate elevating slightly, "Why would I 'run off' if you just wanted to talk? I mean, if you attacked me like you usually did, or sic'd some ghost creature on me, sure." he paused, realizing he was rambling.

'Get ahold of yourself!' Danny ordered himself silently, 'It's not like there's anything going on. Just keep your, uh,_ thoughts_ to yourself and it'll be fine.'

"Honestly I had thought to maybe wait a day or so for you to get used to me being around before this, but since you asked..." Vlad continued on while Danny was silent, "How do you feel about me?"

"Feel?" Danny tried not to squeak, confused and embarrassed. This was just too cliche, like those shojo mangas Jazz read sometimes. When Vlad was silent Danny said softly, "Well, I don't hate you. I never really did; you were just, well, my enemy though I don't know exactly why. I, um, you haven't been that bad lately though."

Vlad smiled at the younger boys response. It was a typical confused teenager response, which of course reminded the older man that it _was_ a teenager he was talking to and that made the conversation all the more disturbing.

"That's good, little badger, because honestly I don't hate you either."

Danny looked up suddenly, surprised at the response and still confused as to the situation. What was going on here? He watched nervously as Vlad got up gracefully and walked over to his bed.

He was still just staring up in shock when Vlad stopped in front of him to lean down and give him a chaste kiss. Even when the older man pulled back Danny was too stunned to do anything.

'That wasn't as horrible as it should have been,' was his first thought, followed by, 'Holy shit I was just kissed by _Vlad Masters_.'

Vlad stood silently, waiting for a response from Danny, though the lack of response, was looking promising. At least, more promising than freaking out and screaming at him.

"You kissed me." Danny finally managed to say.

"Yes."

"It wasn't horrible."

"That's good to know."

"I think I liked it."

Vlad smiled, "That's certainly good to know."

Danny blushed, "Maybe you could do it again?"

Vlad didn't even bother to respond to that vocally, instead just leaning down and kissing him again. This kiss had more heat behind it now that he was sure there would be no forthcoming freakout.

Danny was confused and nervous and excited. He hadn't been kissed like this before, and he liked that, but it was _who_ was kissing him that confused him. He couldn't complain though if it was going to be like this. Vlad nipped his bottom lip and when Danny parted his lips in a slight gasp Vlad took the opportunity to put his tongue in the other boys mouth.

The new sensation was foreign to Danny and he stiffened for a second before relaxing again, just following Vlads lead. Tentatively he moved his tongue as well and was rewarded by the kiss becoming deeper and one of Vlads hands moved under his shirt.

When they finally parted Danny found that somehow they had ended up laying back on his bed and his shirt was halfway up his chest. He felt light headed and tingly and blushed as Vlad looked at him, intensity in his gaze.

"Danny," Vlad said, surprising the boy by using his nickname, "Are you sure about this? I don't want to force you into anything."

Dannys mind hazily tried to figure out what he was talking about and when he did he froze or a second. Were they, was he, really talking about having sex? Danny honestly hadn't thought about it that much before, but if it was anything like what they were doing a second ago he couldn't see why he wouldn't want to continue.

Other than the fact that the other man was well, a man. Also that he was his supposed arch nemesis and the same age as his father.

Those facts didn't seem important at the moment though with him looking down at him with something in his gaze he didn't recognize. It scared him, but it excited him too.

"Yeah, I want to. Please."

(.)

Vlad had gotten up and turned off the light so anyone walking by, however unlikely that was, wouldn't be suspicious of what they could possibly be doing being up. It was dark in the room but there was still enough light to see with. When he returned to the bed Danny was in almost the same position he had left him, spread out on the bed looking very...devourable.

Vlad knew this was sick, wrong on so many levels but he didn't care, and by the actions of the young teen he didn't either. Oddly enough it seemed like Danny wanted it _more_ now that they had started, but then again he _was_ a hormonal teenager.

Settling back down on the bed he knelt between Dannys legs once again and leaned down to kiss him. It wasn't rushed but there was still a sense of urgency between them, the knowledge that any second someone in the house could wake up for a midnight snack and randomly decide to check in.

When Vlad pulled away Danny made a small sound of protest making Vlad smile and brush his hair out of his face before he moved his hands down to the hem of the teens shirt, slowly pushing it up until Danny got the hint and quickly removed it himself.

Now shirtless under the other man Danny became slightly apprehensive. He still wanted to go through with this, just the reality was starting to seem a bit more intimidating the more clothing he lost. At first it almost seemed like having a crush on a teacher. You know you have a ridiculous attraction, that the person in question could have children your age but it doesn't deter you. You would still stare at them, pine over them knowing it would never happen, but, now for Danny it was happening.

It seemed so unreal even as Vlad himself removed his clothes above the waist so they both were half naked. Feeling his heart thumping in his chest Danny tried to calm it down, he didn't want the other man to know how badly he was effecting him.

Too bad for him Vlad wasn't nearly that unobservant.

"I know you're nervous," Vlad breathed slowly running a hand down the boys face. "You don't have to hide it," taking one of Dannys hands he held it against his own chest letting the boy feel his heartbeat.

The teens eyes widened as he sat there feeling the older mans elevated heart rate. For some reason that calmed him down, knowing it wasn't just him. Knowing it wasn't just him that felt that way. He closed his eyes when Vlad let go of his wrist but didn't move his hand away. He lay there breathing calmly for a few seconds and when he opened his eyes all sign of hesitation was gone.

Vlad smiled down at him and when Danny lifted his head slightly Vlad leaned down to capture his lips once again. Danny melted into the kiss, sighing and parting his lips allowing the older mans tongue entrance.

This time the wandering hand didn't go up, it went down instead. Danny gasped and pulled his head back when Vlad cupped his crotch, feeling his growing erection. Slowly massaging it Vlad left Danny gasping and grabbing at his shoulders.

Danny wasn't sure what to do. Should he just lay there and let Vlad do whatever? Or should he do something back? Or...

His thoughts were cut off with a whimper as Vlad undid the teens pants and pushed them down with his underwear enough to grab and stroke his now full member.

"Are you all right?" Vlad asked and Danny could only nod in answer too overwhelmed to speak.

Hesitantly Danny moved his hands off the other mans shoulders and slid them down to grip at his pants. Vlad was sure the boy had no idea what that look he was giving him, so open and pleading, dazed with unknown new pleasure, was doing to his control.

With barely restrained eagerness Vlad backed off enough to completely remove Dannys clothes leaving him completely naked. He took a moment to examine him, noting the defined muscles usually hidden under his loose clothes with interest and pleasure. He smiled at Danny letting the furiously blushing boy know it was ok before giving him another kiss.

When he drew back he gave Danny a serious look, making sure he was paying attention and able to reply before he spoke.

"Daniel, Danny, are you completely sure about this? After all neither of us knew that this could happen in the first place tonight. I don't want either of us to regret this."

Danny considered this for a moment. Vlad did have a point. After all before tonight, barely an hour ago, Danny had thought they could never stay in the same house without fighting, but now...Dannys eyes snapped open, barely realizing he had closed them, and smiled up at Vlad.

"Vlad. I know. I understand, and there isn't anyone else I can think of wanting to do this with." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath as color flooded his cheeks again with full force, "I said it before, but I guess I'll say it again. Please, Vlad, I want it."

With that last phrase his eyes darted to the bulge in Vlads pants and moved a hand down to grab it, embarrassed by his forwardness but not sure if Vlad would really continue unless _he_ did something about it himself.

Slightly surprised with Dannys outburst Vlad moaned softly when Danny grabbed him, and he knew that however much he wanted to drag this out that they really couldn't afford to due to the surrounding circumstances.

Vlad had found a few _interesting _uses for ectoplasm over the years, and one was going to be particularly useful for this situation. Concentrating slightly his fingers became slippery with ectoplasm. To give Danny a bit of warning he slid his fingers down Dannys chest, trailing patters that made the teen shiver before going down and sliding up the inside of his thigh. Pausing for a second he slipped a finger inside.

Danny tensed for a moment. Although he had tried to prepare himself for what was going to happen it was kind of hard because he had no idea what whatever they were doing entailed. Vlad made a soothing noise and he relaxed a bit. After all, it wasn't really painful just odd. When the older man added a second finger it was more uncomfortable, almost bordering on painful especially when he moved them around. Danny knew it was probably for his own good, but he couldn't really see the actual point.

'Well, uh, people wouldn't do this if it didn't feel good,' He thought and tried to keep his wincing to a minimum as Vlad added a third finger, 'I don't know what could make it feel-' he would have ended his sentence but it was cut off with the wave of pleasure as Vlad prodded against something with his fingers.

Danny shivered and his eyes fluttered at the unexpected feeling and he breathed out, "W-what was that?"

"That was your prostate," Vlad grinned, "You'll find it to be one of your best friends."

Danny would have thought it was strange to hear Vlad speaking like that if he had been able to think at all. Vlad had removed his fingers and undone his pants, pushing them down his hips along with his underwear to show his own impressive erection.

Dannys eyes widened as the realization that he really was with a _man_ hit him. A man. A male. A full grown, completely developed testosterone charged(though probably waning due to age) _man_. He swallowed around his nervousness eyeing Vlads hard member for another second before looking up into his face.

Vlad had a feeling he knew why Dannys face had suddenly gone pale and when the boy looked at him he just leaned down to kiss him comfortingly and felt the boy immediately relax under him. Pushing Danny's torso down again he lifted his hips and moved forward into position after taking a moment to slick his erection with ectoplasm.

Holding himself back for another moment he locked eyes with Danny who nodded and mouthed, 'Do it.' Unable to restrain himself any longer he pushed inside in one quick movement.

Danny was sure later the only reason he didn't scream was because he was too busy sucking in a breath at the same time and just ended up making a sort of wheezing noise. After he got over the urge to scream and/or kick Vlad off his bed/through his wall he whimpered tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Vlad had held still through all of this. It had been hard for him, it felt amazing, Danny was so tight even after the careful stretching. He also knew it hurt the boy, but he once he relaxed they would both be able to enjoy it.

"Breathe, relax. Focus on me, just me. Breathe, breathe, it's ok Danny," Vlad murmured soothingly as Danny grit his teeth huffing his breath in and out.

Slowly Danny calmed down, listening to Vlads voice he relaxed bit by bit. It still hurt, but it wasn't as bad now. Experimentally Danny moved his hips and was startled when Vlad gave a hiss of pleasure.

He paused and looked up at the billionaire, wondering briefly how it felt for him before _really_ looking at his face and realizing how much Vlad had been holding back for him. Danny knew he didn't want to intentionally hurt him, but holding himself back was hurting him in a way as well.

Taking a deep breath Danny looked at Vlad, his face open, honest as he curled his arms up around the other halfas neck, "I'm fine," he said and moved again, hoping to get Vlad started as well.

Getting the hints for what they were Vlad slowly drew back and thrust back in making Danny moan deep in his throat as he felt the thing from before. Unconsciously he bucked, pushing up against Vlad who did it again.

Pretty much all the pain was gone now, and even what was left wasn't exactly _pain_ anymore and Danny was thinking that he_ really_ could get used to this. Vlad moved in and out of him, hitting Danny's prostate more often than not and Danny could feel a tingling sensation on his whole body, originating from his lower abdomen. He made a needy noise in the back of his throat and Vlad moved faster, harder, and somewhere Danny dimly thought that he must be getting close too.

"V-Vlad," Danny stuttered, his breath coming in short gasps as he still tried to stay quiet.

"What is it, Danny?" Vlad murmured back, his pace not changing at all and Danny's response was delayed by another hit while he gasped and arched.

"I-I, ah,I think I might love you," Danny gasped out.

"Naturally, and I you, little badger," Vlad smiled and that was all Danny could take.

Suddenly Danny gasped, tensing as the tingling overwhelmed him and he came.

It had been awhile since Vlad had had sex last and with all that had been happening, the foreplay, the dragging out of sensations, exactly _who_ he was doing it with, when Danny came Vlad felt him tightening around him and he knew he would come soon. After a few more thrusts Vlad came with a sensual moan and Danny shivered feeling the sudden warmth.

Exhausted, Vlad collapsed on top of Danny though he was careful not to crush him. They lay there breathing heavily for a few minutes before Vlad pulled out and rolled over to lay beside the teen.

Sitting there in silence Danny thought over what had just occurred. He had just had sex. He had just lost his virginity. He had just done it with Vlad Masters, genius, billionaire, slightly under middle aged, halfa. And it was good. Really good. Though he was slightly uncomfortable now and was sure he would be even more so in the morning Danny knew he wouldn't regret it.

He wondered about Vlad though. Was this going to be just one time? It wasn't as if they could really do anything else though. Vlad was much older than him, very much illegally so in fact. That they were both males would be a little hard on the relationship thing too.

Speaking of relationships, had he really just told Vlad he might love him? Vlad had replied though, and it sounded like he had too...

Vlad looked over to see a pensive frown on Danny's face. For a moment he tried to figure out what the boy was thinking about, but then decided it was obvious.

Implications of what he had just done flashed through his mind. He should get to his own bed. And get these sheets washed. He let out a low chuckle and Danny glanced at him and when they locked eyes what they had said flashed through their heads.

Before Danny could say anything Vlad stated, "I meant it Danny."

"...I know." Danny said softly and Vlad turned on his side, leaning on his elbow with his chin in his hand.

"I don't regret this, and I hope you don't either. I know that usually a relationship precedes actions such as these, but..." the older man trailed off with a sigh. "Technically we did have a 'relationship' but I would like us to have a different one from now on."

Dannys breath caught in his throat. Was he imagining things or did Vlad just ask him out? Worrying his lower lip Danny turned to so he was facing him. "If...if you just asked me out...I think, um, I would like a different relationship too."

Vlad smiled and Danny's heart skipped a beat, "I am. I know it will be difficult, but I'm certain we can work things out."

Danny nodded, unable to say anything. He was so overwhelmed with all that happened and he was just so..._happy_.

(.)

Vlad Masters was not like other men.

For one he was conniving and resourceful, able to decide what he wanted, how to get it, and what to use to get it. If he didn't have the means he would find them and get it no matter the cost.

Unlike other people he did not use his money to buy his happiness. He spent it in ways much more useful. Like building labs, making useful inventions, and using his private jet to make trips to Amity Park.

Amity Park where his good ol' college buddies lived. His buddies who hunted ghosts (though with varied results) and had two children, one of whom was the most beautiful person Vlad had ever known.

One of whom was the only person Vlad Masters would ever truly love.

(.)

Danny Fenton was not like other teens.

For one he was unnaturally good at keeping secrets. Nothing horrible, he was always glad to share if the secret would hurt somebody. People didn't know about this ability though.

They didn't know he kept his mouth shut when his parents were out of town. When he would vanish for a weekend and return without so much as a word. When his parents ol' college buddy started visiting more regularly.

Not very many people knew billionaires, let alone multi-billionaires, such as Vlad Masters. Fewer yet knew one as well as Danny did.

Only one could be loved by said billionaire, and love him back just as much.

(.)

End

Ugh, I think I was just attacked by warm fuzzies. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


End file.
